Kore Wa Zombie Desuka? Featuring: Naruto
by Queen Demon Lioness Juubi
Summary: I DON'T own Nauto or Kore wa Zombie Desuka. This story is basically just a rewrite of every episode except with Naruto replacing Ayumu, a little twist in the story, and some parings. Currently, I have NarutoxSeraxEucliwood. Rated M will be explained later
1. Chapter 1: Yes, I am a Masou Shoujo

A/N: I DON'T own Nauto or Kore wa Zombie Desuka. This story is basically just a rewrite of every episode except with Naruto replacing Ayumu, a little twist in the story, and some parings. Currently, I have AyumuxSeraxEucliwood, but I will think about adding more if anyone suggests it. Apologies in advance for anything gone wrong. AND Naruto might be OOC sometimes.

Any words underlined come from Yuu's notebook

* * *

Episode 1: Yes, I Am a Masou-Shoujo

Naruto's House

Naruto POV

Expect Cloudy skies today with showers in ceratin areas. Make sure you take an umbrella if you go out. That's all. Have a nice day. says the TV

I'm heading out, Yuu. I say in my ever so happy tone(even though it's so early in the morning)

(birds in the distance)

MMMmmm What nice weather. Even though it's cloudy, but it's perfect for someone like me since I'm a zombie.

That's right, I Uzumaki Naruto am a zombie.

* * *

(Schools Bell Rings)

My Friends...

This unchanging scenery...

I though these comfortable days would last forever.

Actually, I'm sure they will go on forever.

Ugg You can never trust the weather report. It's too sunny.

Hey Naruto we've got physics next, right? Let me see your notes.

Sure here Orito. I say to my best friend since middle school

I owe you one, Uzumaki Naruto-sama!

Nonono it's fine it's what friends are for.

Nono I insist.

Fine, You can pay for my lunch. I say while feeling me stomach grumble

* * *

Timeskip Scene Change)

The truth is, it's all fake.

Most people live their lives without ever realizing it...

but this world is full of untouchable secrets.

(Hears a cat scream and a car honking) Huh haaa! I turn and see the cat.

Out of instinct I rush to save it...

Hey, YOU! some random guy yells at me

and make it just in time.

...maybe not and oh did I forget to tell you I'm a zombie. I say while getting hit by a car.

AHHHHHH! I say while flying through the air and crying.

* * *

(Back at Naruto's Home)

Ta dai ma. I say to the white haired, armour wearing girl sitting at the table drinking tea

Hey Yuu ta dai ma.

She looks at me and points to her notebook which says "Make dinner."

Ehhh?

"Dinner."

Sorry, I just got hit by a truck.

"Not a problem."

"I want.."

"a Manchu Han imperial feast"

This is what they call "tsun", isn't it?

What you actually mean is...

(sighs) never mind

* * *

(Kitchen)

While I'm preparing the rice...

Out of the corner of my eye I see Yuu looking at her hands and smile while saying Don't worry about helping me with those hands.

Hmm. grunts Yuu

* * *

Later While Eating)

So what did you do today?

"Sleep"

I see, I see. saying with a grin on my face

Huh? You've got some rice on...I say

"?"

It's on your cheek see here. I say holding on to the grains of rice.

"Thank You"

Sigh.

"What's wrong"

I'm not use to being a zombie.

"You wouldn't be here if you weren't one"

Sigh I know

"Should I not have?"

No, if you hadn't brought me back to life...

I'd still be dead.

I'm grateful.

"Ok"writes Yuu who goes back to eating

If I were still dead...I say to myself

I would never get revenge against my killer and...

I would have never have met her.

* * *

AND first CH. done. I'll have a poll on my profile so that you can vote on who will be in the harem and only the top 1 or possibly 2 will make it depending on how I'll fit them into the story line.


	2. Sorry! AN

Hi people! It has come to me (or by author wolf-mihawk),

"There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

Copy and paste this into your story updates, communities and forums

Thanks."and thanks to wolf-mihawk for messaging me

Anyways for both of my stories I know I haven't been updating, but I have so-so reasons for it. 1) I had FINALS! Come on people who have finals know how much they suck. 2) My parents went eco-friendly on me and turned the internet connection off. 3) I was just really busy.

HOLD ON! I will be working on my stories in my free time, but I will not gurrantee they will be frequent. So wish me luck.

Thanks,

Queen Demon Lioness Juubi

PS: I would really 3 it if you guys would message me more often whether it be about story ideas to how life is for you. I would love it! ^^


End file.
